


Małe skarby

by le_mru



Series: Nowa Ziemia [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W skład naszej ekspedycji wchodzili piloci – kapitan Thrace, porucznik "Racetrack" – energiczna brunetka, której nazwiska nie byłam w stanie zapamiętać, i podporucznik Costanza, chłopak z twarzą obsianą śladami po trądziku i żywiący obsesyjne uwielbienie dla Starbuck. Wszyscy troje wydawali się – co było przerażające – młodsi ode mnie. Zbrojne ramię ekspedycji stanowiło również dwóch komandosów, którzy różnili się między sobą najwyżej pięcioma szczegółami. Poza tym był Cad, wojskowy łącznościowiec przeszkolony na mechanika, ja, Fowler i Katarina. Dziewięć osób w starciu z obcym lądem. Prawie jak ci historyczni pionierzy odkrywający nowe planety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Małe skarby

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na wyzwanie ZWL na [multifandom_pl](http://community.livejournal.com/multifandom_pl): konwencja westernu. Pierwsza część z serii Nowej Ziemi. W tym świecie połączone siły floty i cylonów osiedliły się razem na zdolnej do zamieszkania części Ziemi, AU od 4x10 _Revelations_. Pojawiają się postaci własne.

 

Kara Thrace odchyliła klapy namiotu i stanęła w wejściu. Od razu ją rozpoznałam: nieco niższa, niż wydawała się na prasowych zdjęciach; surowa twarz, która z pewnością byłaby ładna, gdyby się wypogodziła; zielone spodnie od munduru; dwa pistolety zawieszone nisko na biodrach. Z kącika ust zwisał jej ręcznie zwinięty papieros.

— Serdecznie wszystkich witam — powiedziała takim tonem, jakby weszła właśnie na przyjęcie, na które taktycznie się spóźniła. — I radzę się zwijać, bo jutro startujemy z samego rana. Jesteśmy nadzieją floty, proszę państwa.

— Połową nadziei floty — uściślił kapitan Agathon, szef drugiej ekspedycji, który już od kilku godzin siedział nad robotą papierkową. Thrace poklepała go po ramieniu w drodze do stołu, przy którym siedzieli członkowie jej grupy. Nie znała wszystkich. Na przykład nie znała mnie: kiedy robiono rekonesans na Nowej Caprice, historyk antropolog nie był w ogóle potrzebny. Teraz wykopali mnie na potrzeby tej ekspedycji z obskurnej kajuty na _Terpsichore_ , którą dzieliłam z rodziną robotników z Taurona. Byli sympatyczni, ale na dłuższą metę działali na nerwy.

Wszystko było lepsze od Juliusa. Dlatego wniosłam o przeprowadzkę; nie chciałam więcej oglądać jego głupiej mordy.

— Kapitan Kara Thrace. — Thrace podała mi zimną rękę. — Dopóki nie jestem zła albo nie wydaję rozkazów, możesz mówić do mnie Starbuck.

— Apolonia Fora. — Nawet wstałam, żeby się z nią przywitać. — Doktor antropologii.

— A, to ty jesteś tą nową intelektualistką w naszym składzie. — Thrace uśmiechnęła się szeroko, ale jej oczy patrzyły na wskroś przez moją głowę. — Mam nadzieję, że odpracujesz trochę tę nadszarpniętą przez Baltara opinię o naukowcach.

— Mam nadzieję, że niczego nie nadszarpnę.

— O, z tym to nigdy nie wiadomo. — Thrace roześmiała się głośno i nieszczerze.

Gdyby wierzyć pogłoskom, na śniadanie Starbuck jadała móżdżki niemowląt, a popijała krwią cywilnych wolontariuszy. Tymczasem na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się podobna do wszystkich innych umundurowanych, którzy po kilku latach wojny potracili większość ludzkich cech. Najgorsze rzeczy słyszałam oczywiście o pilotach – że pili, pieprzyli się między sobą jak króliki i zależało im tylko na ilości zestrzelonych myśliwców. To samo, podmieniając myśliwce na wyniki meczów, powtarzano jeszcze przed apokalipsą o zawodowych sportowcach. Plotka żyła, zmieniały się tylko grupy uprzywilejowane.

Thrace usiadła między mną a Fowlerem, geodetą i kartografem. Wyjęła pogniecione zdjęcia satelitarne, rozprostowała je na stole i nasmarowała na nich trasę ogryzkiem ołówka.

— Polecimy tędy, a potem tędy i tędy. Tu według przewidywań mamy się spotkać z grupą kapitana Agathona. Może to zająć dni, a może tygodnie, więc spakujcie się dokładnie.

Aha, jakbyśmy mieli dużo bagażu.

— Start jutro o szóstej czasu lokalnego. Pytania? Tak, Hot Dog? Jest dwudziesta druga siedemnaście czasu lokalnego, przestaw swój szlachetny czasomierz. Niczego nie zapomnijcie, nie zawracamy. To misja wojskowa.

Fowler i ja popatrzyliśmy po sobie z narastającym poczuciem winy za swoją cywilną nieudolność. Katarina, dziewczyna po studiach medycznych, uciekła wzrokiem.

W skład naszej ekspedycji wchodzili piloci – kapitan Thrace, porucznik "Racetrack" – energiczna brunetka, której nazwiska nie byłam w stanie zapamiętać, i podporucznik Costanza, chłopak z twarzą obsianą śladami po trądziku i żywiący obsesyjne uwielbienie dla Starbuck. Wszyscy troje wydawali się – co było przerażające – młodsi ode mnie. Zbrojne ramię ekspedycji stanowiło również dwóch komandosów, którzy różnili się między sobą najwyżej pięcioma szczegółami. Poza tym był Cad, wojskowy łącznościowiec przeszkolony na mechanika, ja, Fowler i Katarina. Dziewięć osób w starciu z obcym lądem. Prawie jak ci historyczni pionierzy odkrywający nowe planety.

Z tym że ta była już co najmniej raz odkryta.

Kiedy nieco później wyszłam przed namiot, natknęłam się na kapitan Thrace. Stała z zadartą głową, patrząc w niebo. Blond włosy, bardzo kobiece, wcale nie wojskowe, rozsypały jej się na ramionach. W dłoni dopalał się kolejny papieros.

— Przynajmniej pogodę będziemy mieli niezłą — powiedziałam, uciekając się do najstarszego i najbardziej wysłużonego pretekstu do rozmowy.

— Ale mało pamiętną jak na koniec świata — odparła natychmiast Thrace, odwracając się do mnie z tym swoim uśmiechem szaleńca, który w ogóle, ale to w ogóle nie był wesoły.

Postukałam się mentalnie w głowę za próby zagajenia. Z pewnością traktowała nas jako dodatkowy ciężar. Cała ta wyprawa, zresztą, musiała budzić śmiech na sali.

— Zapalisz? — zapytała po chwili Thrace.

— Dziękuję, nie palę.

Kiwnęła głową. Oczy jej błyszczały. Potem klepnęła mnie w ramię i na odchodnym powiedziała:

— Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze.

Co ciekawsze, prawie jej wtedy uwierzyłam.

●

Z początku faktycznie nie było problemów: wypełnialiśmy swoje obowiązki, zażywaliśmy leki przeciwpromienne, wypełnialiśmy polecenia przełożonego i rozbijaliśmy obóz według wojskowych regulacji. Nawet mi się to podobało: taka chora wariacja na temat kempingu. Krajobrazy były przygnębiające, a nawet przerażające – lasy pełne martwych drzew, leje po bombach, a może meteorytach, zamglone pustkowia kryjące dziwaczne ruiny – ale my mieliśmy dwa raptory, mieliśmy generatory prądu, potężne latarki, świeżo liofilizowane racje żywnościowe, skafandry ochronne, komunikatory. Każdy z nas posiadał pistolet, nawet cywilni, chociaż po krótkim przeszkoleniu ledwo potrafiliśmy się nim posługiwać. Mieliśmy leki i zapasy czystej wody, i nasze małe skarby – książki, dzienniki, karty muzyczne, zdjęcia przyjaciół i rodziny, których wszyscy straciliśmy w jednakowych atomowych rozbłyskach. Łatwo było zapomnieć, że równie dobrze możemy być jedynymi ludźmi na Ziemi.

Czasem bywało trudno, tak jak na rekonesansach z Racetrack. Ona omiatała położone w dole ruiny światłami statku, a ja usiłowałam fotografować powierzchnię: poszarpane mury i chylące się ku upadkowi wieże wystające spomiędzy sinych zarośli i strzępów mgły. Usta Racetrack zwykle się nie zamykały, ale kiedy w końcu traciła ochotę do mówienia, następowała ta straszna cisza, w której słychać było tylko hulający ponad powierzchnią wiatr. Pochodziłam z Piconu – to była pusta planeta, tak pusta, że uciekłam stamtąd na studia na Capricę. Ale nic nie mogło równać się z pustką Ziemi.

Wieczorami spędzałam godziny na dedukowaniu, czemu miały służyć poszczególne budowle i jaka cywilizacja mogła je tu postawić (oprócz tej zupełnie oczywistej – naszej). Obok mnie Fowler ślęczał nad swoimi mapami, z nowoczesnym długopisem laserowym i staromodnym cyrklem, a wojskowi zajmowali się statkami, czyścili broń i rozmawiali slangiem, z którego przy dobrych wiatrach rozumiałam połowę.

Cad siadywał zwykle przy ogniu i wyciągał swój mały skarb: harmonijkę ustną. Jedliśmy te liofilizowane zalewajki i słuchaliśmy melodii, w dużej mierze znanych, starych klasyków. Komandosi w tle wymieniali się historyjkami z pilotami. Katarina, skulona w śpiworze, skrobała w swoim dzienniku. Thrace stała na skraju obozowiska z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, jakby sprawowała nad nami wszystkimi pieczę. Kiedy szliśmy spać, to ona pierwsza zawsze zostawała na warcie i po prostu odwracała się twarzą w kierunku wielkiej pustki poza ciepłym kręgiem obozu.

Wcześniej słyszałam o niej, że jest chodzącym stereotypem pilota, który cały świat ma u stóp. Potem, że chorą samobójczynią. Jeszcze później widziałam, jaki owoc zebrały plotki, że z tej akcji w mgławicy ileś lat świetlnych wstecz nie wróciła sobą, że jest jednym z nich. Nie było trudno w to uwierzyć. Wszyscy czegoś się trzymaliśmy. Ja miałam swoją muzykę i tę biedną, śmieszną naukową redakcję, którą stworzyliśmy w kanciapie na _Adrii_ , miałam jakieś wspomnienia z czasów, kiedy mieszkałam na przedmieściach Caprica City i w każdy czwartek spotykałam się z Yvesem i Helen na sushi koło Głównego Terminalu Lotniczego, karmiłam swojego kota puszkami Kitty's Delight i oglądałam holofilmy ze Steve'em Gussmanem. Miałam ten quasi-związek w Juliusem i mogłam do niego żywić nienawiść za to, że zostawił mnie dla swojego fagasa z _Gideona_. Ze wszystkiego zostały jakieś strzępy, chociażby ciepła bluza tamtego palanta albo rękawiczki, które podarowała mi babcia.

Thrace wydawała się nie mieć nic.

●

Wszystko zaczęło się chrzanić tydzień po rozpoczęciu wyprawy.

— Hm, chyba mamy tylko połowę wody — oznajmiła Racetrack któregoś ranka, usiłując napełnić pięciolitrowy baniak. — A nie, cofam to. Jedną czwartą.

Ta informacja postawiła wszystkich na nogi znacznie szybciej niż rozpuszczalny substytut kawy.

— Ale co? — zapytał Costanza, z rozpaczą spoglądając na miskę, nad którą się golił.

— Nic. Zawór był niedokręcony, to wyciekło.

— Kiedy wyciekło? — odezwała się spokojnie Thrace.

— Nie wiem. — Wzruszyła ramionami Racetrack. — Po drodze.

— No to chyba koniec — oświadczył jeden z komandosów. — Musimy wracać.

— Na ile starczy nam wody?

— Na tydzień, może. Jeśli nie będziemy się za często myć.

— To wracamy — powtórzył komandos.

— Absolutnie wykluczone — powiedziała Thrace, zakładając kurtkę. — Przecież powrót to kwestia wejścia w atmosferę.

— Niby tak, ale z tym obciążeniem może nam zabraknąć paliwa. Wyjście z takiej atmosfery jest forsowne.

— Wiem, wiem, ale wystarczy stratosfera. To przecież tylko kilka tysięcy kilometrów.

Komandos – nazywał się chyba Ditta – przyglądał im się z rosnącym niezrozumieniem malującym się na twarzy.

— Tu nie chodzi o to, że nie starczy nam wody. Przecież jest jasne, że to cyloński sabotaż!

Zupełnie niespodziewanie Fowler wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Sabotaż! A to dobre! Chłopie, mógłbyś rozkręcić kabaret.

— Zamknij się — rzucił Ditta. — Przerabialiśmy to samo na _Galactice_ cztery lata temu.

— Tak, to jest sabotaż — zgodziła się Thrace, zakładając kciuki za pas od kabur. — To jest sabotaż nieuwagi i zmęczenia, sierżancie Ditta. Kontynuujemy ekspedycję, dopóki nie spotkamy się z grupą kapitana Agathona albo nie uznam, że powrót jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

— Jasne, bo to ciebie najlepiej obstawiać — wymamrotał Ditta.

— Co sierżant powiedział? Nie dosłyszałam.

— Najlepiej jest obstawiać, że to ty jesteś ostatnim Cylonem — powiedział okrutnie głośno.

Katarina cofnęła się w cień namiotu. Mnie odechciało się nagle jeść.

— Tak — odparła Thrace z tym okropnym uśmiechem. — To na pewno rozwiązałoby wszystkie twoje problemy, Ditta. Niestety, o ile wiem, nie jestem Cylonem, a tak czy inaczej bycie Cylonem nie degraduje, więc niech sierżant się lepiej ogarnie, bo rzucanie takich oskarżeń na lewo i prawo źle się dla sierżanta skończy.

Ditta położył rękę na swojej kaburze, ale wycofał się.

Tym razem.

●

Po dwóch dniach dotarliśmy do gór.

Teren podnosił się powoli, jakby nieśmiało; niewielkie wzniesienia zastępowały coraz wyższe i coraz bardziej skaliste. U podnóża górskiego łańcucha znaleźliśmy ślady osadnictwa jeszcze starszego niż poprzednio: domy wykute w skale, zwietrzałe prawie nie do rozpoznania, z maleńkimi oknami i półokrągłymi drzwiami. Gdzieniegdzie były dziwacznie umocnione, a z jednego z pomieszczeń w głąb skał prowadził ciemny korytarz.

Tam odkryliśmy dwa szkielety, tak stare, że zachowały się tylko strzępki ubrań. Jeden z denatów miał złamaną kość udową, a drugi wiele mówiącą dziurę w skroni. Broni palnej nie udało się odnaleźć, ale obaj mogli mieć na sobie coś podobnego do mundurów komandosów.

To poruszyło wszystkich. Zdjęcia szkieletów prawie nawzajem sobie wyrywaliśmy. Snuliśmy głośno teorie na ich temat. Thrace uparła się szukać śladów jakiegoś lądowiska, ale to okazało się fałszywym tropem, a za to zupełnie podburzyło komandosów.

— To bezsens. Czy wy tego, do cholery, nie rozumiecie? — Ditta zwrócił się do mnie i Fowlera. — Zginiemy w tych górach i nikt nas nie znajdzie. Chcecie tak umrzeć po czterech latach duszenia się w tych pieprzonych metalowych kubłach?

— Nawet jak coś się stanie, mamy nadajniki — oponowała Thrace.

— Gówno, nie nadajniki — burknęła Racetrack. — Promieniowanie jest tu tak silne, że żaden sygnał nie przejdzie.

Thrace położyła ręce na biodrach i stała wyprostowana, mierząc wzrokiem tworzącą się opozycję. Costanza bez słowa stanął za nią. To samo zrobił Cad. Ja, Katarina i Fowler zostaliśmy pośrodku, na zwyczajowym stanowisku cywili.

— A wy co myślicie? — Thrace zwróciła się do nas. — Co myślisz, Fora? Czy powinniśmy się cofnąć do obozowiska, zanim będzie za późno, czy przekroczyć góry?

Dotąd nigdy nie angażowaliśmy się w spory wojskowych. We Flocie panował taki porządek: cywilni mogą mieć swoje zdanie, ale ostateczne rozstrzygnięcie zawsze należy do armii, bo to oni mają działa, bomby atomowe i największe zapasy wody. Thrace wzięła nas z zupełnego zaskoczenia.

— Ja nie wiem… — zająknął się Fowler.

— Lecimy w góry — powiedziałam za niego, ściskając w rękach zdjęcia ludzi martwych od stuleci.

— Słyszałeś, co powiedziała ta miła i inteligentna pani — odezwała się Thrace z nieprzyjemnym grymasem. — Podporządkuj się, Ditta.

Ditta sięgnął nagle po pistolet i wymierzył go w stojącą kilka metrów dalej Racetrack. Drugi z komandosów, zaskoczony, wziął krok w bok. Thrace wyszarpnęła z kabury jeden ze swoich pistoletów. Katarina wybałuszyła oczy. Poza tym nikt się nie poruszył.

— Odstrzelę małej porucznik głowę, jeśli będzie trzeba — oświadczył Ditta. — Nie wiem, czy to zrobi na tobie wrażenie, Starbuck, ale odstrzelę jej łeb. Pamiętasz jeszcze Mathias?

— Co to ma do rzeczy?

— Nic szczególnego. Po prostu kolejna śmierć na sumieniu. Co to dla wielkiej Starbuck?

Ręka Racetrack pełzła powoli w kierunku jej własnej broni. Starałam się nie patrzeć w tamtym kierunku, ale nie mogłam się oprzeć. Ditta, oczywiście, też to dostrzegł.

— Nie ruszaj się lepiej. No to co, Starbuck? Pakujemy bagaże?

— Pierdol się — wycedziła przez zęby Thrace i nacisnęła spust. Wystrzał potoczył się echem po wzgórzach. Ditta złapał się za krwawiącą rękę, a Racetrack drgnęła. Jej twarz, zupełnie zmartwiała, przypominała woskową maskę.

Thrace podeszła bliżej i z rozmachem uderzyła Dittę kolbą pistoletu w skroń. Katarina zerwała się i pobiegła po apteczkę.

— Coś ty, narobił, Frank — odezwał się drugi z komandosów. — Coś ty, kurwa, narobił.

●

Od tamtego momentu nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że ekspedycja będzie kontynuowana.

Lecieliśmy nisko pomiędzy górskimi grzbietami, unikając wznoszenia się w chmury, które wisiały tuż nad postrzępionymi szczytami. Góry wydawały się ciągnąć aż po horyzont, posępne i jałowe. Ze zboczy sterczały potrzaskane bloki granitu.

Ditta stracił trzy palce i część śródręcza. Katarina zszyła ranę tak, jak potrafiła i karmiła go środkami przeciwbólowymi, ale wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że jeśli wda się martwica tkanek, może stracić całą rękę.

Ja się już nie bałam. Nie było to wprawdzie euforyczne odkrywanie prawd objawionych w stylu "wolność to tylko kolejne określenie na nic do stracenia", jakimi lubili karmić nas literaci; raczej spokojna świadomość, że co się stanie, to się stanie. Zawsze lubiłam porządek i trzymałam się planów, nieważne, czy dotyczyły konferencji w Delphi, czy zmiany kajuty na _Terpsichore_ , i to nie zniknęło, tylko zwyczajnie przestało się liczyć.

Trzynastego dnia wyprawy na stokach gór pojawił się las, a potem rozstąpiły się chmury i ujrzeliśmy coś, co początkowo uznaliśmy za taflę morza: wielką połać traw, upstrzoną gdzieniegdzie skupiskami drzew. W oddali, lśniąc jak wielki wąż, wiła się meandrująca rzeka.

Wylądowaliśmy ma pierwszym nadającym się do tego miejscu. Po otwarciu luków wszyscy wyskoczyliśmy z raptorów tak, jak staliśmy. Powietrze było świeże i pachniało czymś, co przypominało przyprawy: po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, że był to zapach trawy.

Costanza upadł na kolana i rwał ją garściami. Ditta zatoczył się i usiadł, ogłupiały od swoich leków. Racetrack przykładała licznik Geigera do wszystkiego, co było w okolicy.

— Niewiele wyższe od promieniowania tła! Pięć milisiwertów! Nie wierzę! — wykrzykiwała, a była przecież najbardziej cynicznym człowiekiem, jakiego dotąd poznałam.

— Bogowie, udało się — powiedział Cad, rozpinając swój skafander. — To chyba najpiękniejsze, co w życiu widziałem.

Thrace stała z głową uniesioną do góry, nie odzywając się. Być może nas słuchała, ale nie podejrzewałam, żeby tak było.

Wszystko przerwał huk wystrzału. Kiedy się odwróciliśmy, równocześnie, jak na musztrze, Katarina już upadła, a ciężki, przydziałowy M115 wypadł jej z ręki. Brakowało jej górnej części czaszki, ale jej oczy cały czas patrzyły w to piękne, nieskazitelne niebo jak z pocztówki.

●

— Dolecieliśmy chyba na oparach — opowiadał pijany, przejęty Cad swojej narzeczonej, która prawdopodobnie słuchała tego już po raz piąty, ale wciąż z jednakowym entuzjazmem. — Ale dolecieliśmy. Uwierzysz?

— Uwierzę, kochanie.

Po raz kolejny głośno się pocałowali. Z rezygnacją odwróciłam wzrok.

— Napij się jeszcze, Fora — zaproponował Costanza. — Świętujemy, nie? I jest fajniej niż na Nowej Caprice! Poleję ci.

— Nie, nie. Lepiej nie. Ja muszę, no.

Machnęłam ręką w kierunku wyjścia i chwiejnym krokiem wydostałam się na zewnątrz. Nie miałam pojęcia, z czego pędzili ten bimber, ale chyba nawet przysłowiowe sznurówki byłyby lepsze. W namiocie było poza tym duszno i szaro od dymu, wszyscy się przekrzykiwali i ściskali, a niektóre uściski przybierały już zabarwienie seksualne.

Na zewnątrz było spokojniej, mimo że nocny spokój co chwilę rozrywał huk przebijających atmosferę wahadłowców i raptorów. Powietrze pachniało kwaśno i nieprzyjemnie, a od połączenia alkoholu i leków przeciwpromiennych robiło mi się nieco niedobrze.

Obozowe lampy emitowały jaskrawe, zimne światło, w którym gdzieniegdzie przemykały sylwetki ludzi. Włożyłam ręce do kieszeni wojskowej kurtki i ruszyłam przed siebie, pozornie bez celu, a tak naprawdę – no właśnie.

Stanęłam niepewnie przed namiotem Thrace. Chciałam z nią porozmawiać, ale co miałam powiedzieć? Że wierzyłam w nią od początku? To przecież nie była prawda, wcale w nią nie wierzyłam, ani wtedy, gdy oglądałam wiadomości z _Galactiki_ , ani wtedy, gdy myłyśmy się w tej samej misce. Że była taka fantastyczna? Wcale nie była fantastyczna, była popieprzona i bardzo, bardzo nieszczęśliwa, jak miałam ją podziwiać?

Klapa namiotu się uchyliła. Miałam akurat tyle czasu, żeby dojrzeć oświetlone wnętrze, grzejnik gazowy i materac, na którym w pewnym oddaleniu od siebie leżały dwie osoby, a potem wyłoniła się stamtąd Thrace z papierosem w ustach.

— O, Apolonia Fora — powiedziała niewyraźnie, osłaniając płomyk zapalniczki ręką. — Kobieta, która ocaliła ludzkość przed kolejną Odyseją.

Nie powinna była tego mówić, bo od razu przypomniała mi się Katarina, którą pomagałam chować do czarnego worka i bardzo konkretnie zachciało mi się rzygać.

— Jak się bawisz? — ciągnęła Thrace. — Widzę, że coś nie za bardzo. No, towarzystwo nie jest zachwycające, wiem. Sama dałam sobie z nimi spokój.

— Skąd wiedziałaś? — Wyrzuciłam w końcu z siebie. — Skąd wiedziałaś, że nie możemy zawrócić?

— Ja nigdy nie wiem. — Wreszcie odwróciła się, żeby na mnie spojrzeć. — Chyba nie mam wyboru.

Wyglądała jak zawsze - miała podkrążone oczy i włosy zebrane na karku, tylko ręce wyraźnie jej się trzęsły. Po tej stronie Ziemi było zimno.

— Masz. — Pod wpływem impulsu podałam jej rękawiczki, te od babci, wydziergane na szydełku bardzo dawno temu i bardzo daleko stąd.

Wzięła je jakby z ociąganiem i powoli założyła, po czym rzuciła niedopałek na ziemię. Zasyczał i zgasł, na pół zasypany w pyle.


End file.
